


Nothing Better to Do

by ide_cyan



Category: Nothing (2003)
Genre: Amnesia, Flash Fiction, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ide_cyan/pseuds/ide_cyan
Summary: "Have you thought about... kissing?"
Relationships: Dave/Andrew





	Nothing Better to Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fic I wrote way back in July 2004, right after seeing the movie at the Fantasia Film Festival. Reposting it here just as I found it in one of my old journal entries.

"Andrew?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"So am I."

"Want to race again?"

"Dave, we've done three hundred and fifty-six races in the last six months."

"You kept count?!"

"Well, approximately."

"So, do you have a better idea?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I had this thought."

"What is it?"

"Okay, before I tell you, I just want you to remember that, whatever happens, you can forget about it if you don't like it, and it'll be like it never happened."

"Okay. So, what is it?"

"Have you thought about... kissing?"

"Not really. Didn't you say I'd made myself forget about my last girlfriend?"

"Yes, but, I'm not talking about Sarah."

"So? Do you see any girls around here?"

"No."

"Stan, do you see any girls around here?"

"Let's leave Stan out of this. Dave, what I was thinking was...you and me, kissing."

"Andrew, you're not exactly my type."

"Yeah, but you'd rather kiss me than kiss Stan, wouldn't you?"

"Stan would probably let you kiss him. He's your pet!"

"I'm not the one who got a blow job from a Great Dane."

"Don't bring that up again. You know I can't remember."

"Oh, Dave. Just shup up and kiss me."

"Well, all right. But if I make myself forget, you have to make yourself forget, too."

"Deal."

"So come closer."

Boing!

"Can you grab my beard with your teeth so we can be closer?"

"Andrew, I'm not kissing you while you're still wearing that beard."

"Okay, it's gone. Will you kiss me now?"

"Okay."

...

"Shit!"

"What?"

"Andrew, you're a terrible kisser."

"Well, we can practice, Dave."

"No, forget about it. I can't believe I just kissed a guy."

"Can we try again?"

"Oh, blow me."

"...I would, if I could. I wish I'd asked you about this before I hated your bed away."

"I'm so forgetting this. Okay, forgetting this now. Forgotten. Fuck. What did I just forget?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"What happened to your beard?"

"I hated it away. But I think it'll grow again."

"Oh, okay. Andrew, what were we doing just now?"

"Racing. You lost."

"I can't remember."

"No, but that's because you hate losing."

"Right. Want to race again?"

"I'd rather kiss you."

"Wh--mmm!"

"How was that?"

"Andrew, are you out of your mind?"

"Oh, come on. You've got to admit, we've got nothing better to do."

"Eh. It's a good thing you got rid of your beard."

"So, how was it?"

"You're a terrible kisser."

"Dave, what are best friends for?"

"Bugging the shit out of each other."

"So, do you want to kiss again?"

"...I guess. Oh, don't smile like that, you're creeping me out, you freak."

"So, kiss me."

"Okay, but not in front of Stan."

Boing!

Boing!

Boing!

Boing!

Boing, boing!

Boing!

"Here. Let's try this again."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Oh, shut up, Andrew."


End file.
